The present invention relates to bone induction tray devices for assisting in the reconstruction of bone defects and in particular to a device for participating directly in osseous contour reconstruction by structural support and chemical bonding. Prior try devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,805 to Leake et al. are preconstructed prior to surgery in the approximate shape of the bone to be repaired and implanted after surgery is performed around the bone as a permanent structural support for containing autologous bone matter placed within a crevice or passage provided in the permanent structure.